This can't be goodbye
by shine-of-a-star
Summary: Annie witnesses the announcement of her husbands death and remembers the very first day they met. Finnick is thinking about his beloved Annie and how she would react to such awful news. This is my first fan fiction and I hope people like it! I will hopefully be writing another fanfic more based on their first meeting soon. Please read and review so I can improve my fan fiction's!


**Hi, Megan here! This is my first ever Fan fiction which is based around Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta from The Hunger Games Trilogy. It contains big spoilers if you haven't read Mockingjay. It is based around how Annie and Finnick react to President Snow telling the entire of Panem that they believe that Finnick is dead.**

**Warnings: Spoilers, Will make you sad.**

**Annie's POV**

Waiting. That was what I'd spent the last few weeks doing. I knew I'd never give up. He'd come back to me. Finnick, the love of my life. It had been only a month or so since we married. After years of doubting the possibility of a future with him, I'd finally gotten to become Mrs Annie Odair.

He'd left for the invasion of the Capitol a few weeks ago. Everyone had said he seemed fine and I held onto the hope that my funny Finnick would come back to me. I was proud of him. He'd never wanted Snow to win this battle and he wouldn't let it happen. After a long morning of sitting on my bed, remembering my wedding night, I decided to visit command to see the latest Capitol broadcasts and check for mentions of him.

I rushed down to command and walked in to see the usual crew in their places. I walked over to Plutarch Heavensbee, one of the organisers. As he turned around he gave me an encouraging smile, clearly realising how much I would be missing Finnick.

"Annie! Good to see you today!" He beamed at me. I couldn't help but smile back, thankful for the support he had shown me.

"Hi Plutarch, any news?" I asked him, straight onto what had consumed my mind.

"I'm afraid not." He looked at me apologetically. I sighed. I hated the waiting. Just as I was about to ask him how well the war was going, the President called everybody over to a screen announcing an emergency broadcast. Plutarch and I rushed to the screen along with the rest of the room, as a news reporter with neon pink hair appeared on-screen.

I assumed she was announcing the usual list of supplies that they were running low on in the capitol, but instead, showed footage of an explosion in the street. The faces of the dead and their names flashed on-screen whilst she talked. The first face, one I recognized as Boggs, a commander. My heart sunk as I saw the familiar faces and heard the whimper's from their friends. Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne, Peeta Mellark and a few others. Then I froze. It couldn't be. The last face that flashed on the screen was Finnick Odair.

I stared at the now black screen in disbelief. Not my Finnick. Not my funny Finnick.

***Flashback***  
I found myself back in district four, on the beautiful salt water beach. I was stood by the water taking in a breath taking sunset and when I turned to check on my little sister, there he was. Those piercing sea green eyes staring into the water. I tried to look away but somehow my eyes seemed to go back to him.

As I finally gave up trying to look away, I caught him looking at me. He made no effort to move his gaze. Those sea green eyes piercing into mine. I knew who he was of course. The famous Finnick Odair. I could see that smirk on his face. He knew i'd been looking. I couldn't help but notice his arrogance. It was as if he knew just how good-looking he was.

It was then I heard her screaming. My lovely Lucy screaming and gasping for air as she sunk into the depths of the water. "Lucy!" I called in desperation as I ran towards her. _Why had I never taught her how to swim?_ I though to myself as I ran to her. Suddenly I felt someone beside me. He ran into to water and swam to her using strong strokes. As he pulled her out I swam towards them and onto the beach while he pumped her chest to help her breathing.

After what felt like forever Lucy began to cough. I called her name and hugged her tightly whilst feeling my tears spill onto my cheeks. I turned to look at Finnick and found myself hugging him as I had my sister. "Thank you so much!" I said still clinging onto him. After my panick I realised my crying had crossed a line into hysteria and there was nothing I could do to calm myself. He hugged me back gently whispering words of comfort into my ear. I felt my sister hold me as well, als trying to comfort me. After about ten minutes I had calmed down. Then it dawned on me. I had just spent the last ten minutes crying onto the shoulder of someone I had never met. I quickly pulled myself away from him, wiping my tears. He just smiled at me gently, genuinely seeming to worry about me.

***End of flashback***

Even from the very first day we met, he'd been kind to me. As I slowly came back to reality, I found myself sitting on the floor crying hysterically. Around me I could see my fellow victors, Johanna, Haymitch and Beetee alongside Plutarch, all attempting to calm me. I could see the pain in their faces. They were all suffering too. Not like I was. I was never whole without Finnick. I would never be okay without him.

**Finnick's POV**

I had just seen the broadcast. President Snow had just told the entire of Panem that myself and squad members were dead. All I could think of was Annie. I was sure she'd be devastated. I wanted to run to district 13 and comfort her the way I had the first day I met her.

Leeg voiced my thoughts quickly, pointing out how her father had just lost two children. Of course everybody in the squad would be thinking about their families, Katniss of her mother and Prim, Gale of his mother and his younger brothers and sister. They would all be mourning our death as we sat there.


End file.
